My legal guardians are Spies
by Peyton-Alice
Summary: When the Potters were Killed, Albus Dumbledore remember that Lily had a distant cousin named Samantha who live in America. So instead of Lily's magic hated sister Petunia Dursley nee Evans, he send Harry to his moth cousin with a letter. Now Harry will have a interesting life as he's a wizard and his legal guardians are both spies, yep an interesting life indeed.
1. Chapter 1

It was November 1, 1981 when Dean and Samantha Agents got back from their missions with Blaine Gadgets, Clover Gadgets, Alexandra Mystery, Britney Katz and her husband Kyle Katz who did his time and join WOOHP. When Dean and Sam got to the front door of their mansion, there was a one year old boy sleeping on the doorstep. Sam picks the boy up while Dean got the letter that fell to the ground, then after they went inside the mansion only to see Sam's mother Gabriella playing with their one year old son and their newborn daughter in playpen. Dean and Sam went to sit down next to them on the floor with the boy in Sam arms.

'' Dean, Sam welcome home how the missions and who that'' Gabriella asked her daughter and son in law

'' We don't know but there a letter, I will read it'' Dean said

Dear Samantha

I'm afraid to tell you that Lily and her husband James was killed on October 31 of 1981 by Voldemort. We had heard prophecy made a seer that a child with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies. We had two children born in July but Voldemort chose James and Lily's son Harry James Potter. As you I had two choices you and your family or Lily's sister Petunia and her family but seeing as Petunia hate magic, I thought you will be the right choice for raising Harry. Please raise him as your own and love him as your own, I hope you and Harry will live happily along with your family.

Sincerely

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

'' Oh Lily why'' Gabriella cried

'' Oh Harry, I promise we will care for you and raise you as our own. We will also teach you about the muggle world and the magic world'' Sam said to Harry as her mother took her son and daughter upstairs

'' It will be ok Sam'' Dean said to his wife

'' How Dean, how will this be ok, we are both spies it was already hard having two now three'' Sam said to Dean

'' Don't worry I will babysit them anytime'' Gabrielle said to her daughter as she putting her jacket on

'' ok thank you mom, tonight'' Sam said to her mother as she and Dean went upstairs and Gabriella left to go home.

**Please Review but if you have anything nasty to say I don't want to hear it**

**This is also a challenge that I accept TheAnimeWriterLover**


	2. Chapter 2

When Dean and Sam woke up the next morning, they heard crying in their newborn daughter and the boys' room. So both Dean and Sam ran to their children room only to see just their daughter crying in her crib.

'' There, There Gabby I got you'' Dean said rocking their daughter Gabriella Cecilia Agents

'' Dean where Harry and Henri'' Sam asked as she looks around the room for the boys

While Sam was looking for the boys, Dean called his mother in law to come over to watch Gabby. After a few minute Sam and Dean's communication devices started to beep, they went to answer them

'' Hello Jerry, what do you need'' Dean asked Jerry

'' Well Dean, I have a mission for you and Sam along with the others but that not-'' Jerry was saying until

'' Clover and Alex say that they can't find their boys, oh hey Jerry'' Sam said while panicked

'' As I was saying I have a mission for Dean, Blaine, Kyle, Alex, Clover and you Sam but-'' Jerry had tried again

'' OK Jerr, we will meet up at WOOHP, but until my mother get here to watch Gabby while we-'' Sam was saying but stop by Jerry

'' No can do Sam because your mother as well as Carmen and Stella have a mission as well but back to what I was saying your son, your cousin's son, Clover's son and Alex' son had somehow appear on a remote island where the people we need You, Clover and Alex to go too Sam'' Jerry said

'' What how did they appear there, I understand Harry and Henri but Clover's son Jasper and Alex's son Gerard. Wait Jerry how do you know about Harry'' Sam asked

'' Well lets us discussed this later, right you all have missions to do and don't worry about Gabby there will be an agent coming over to your house to watch over the little one'' Jerry said as the agent walk through the house smiling at them

While Dean and Sam putting their communication devices away, the agent took Gabby from Dean and then the floor opened causing Dean and Sam to fall down it.

When Dean and Sam had fell onto a bed, they got off and saw her mother, Alex, Clover, their mothers, Blaine, Britney and Kyle. They waited in there until Jerry walked in and told them about their missions. Everyone expect Sam, Clover, Alex and Jerry went on their missions.

'' here are your gadgets, now go get them girls and your children'' Jerry said as the girls went on their missions and to get their boys back

The girls were on their jet to the island and they are almost there when something had hit them.

'' AHHHH'' The girls scream as they were crashing

The girls had to jump out of the jet and into the ocean while the jet was crashed and the burned. They had swim to the island and when they got to the island, they sat on the sand.

'' What are going to do now, we've lost ours gadgets now we'll never our children back'' Clover cried as Sam stand up again

'' No we may not have gadgets, but I refuse to leave my children oh yeah now did your sons get here anyway'' Sam helping her friends up

'' Well when Jasper was born and he open his eyes, he somehow made the hospital walls the rainbow colors''

'' What'' Sam said as she look around signs of the enemy

'' Yeah, when I asked Blaine about it and he didn't know then I asked my mother and she revealed that I'm a half-blood like you'' Clover said

'' Yeah Gerard is a half-blood because I'm a half blood, I also heard Brittney's son Riku is half-blood too '' Alex said

'' This way girls'' Sam said as she walk toward a cave along the girls

When Sam, Clover and Alex reach the end of the cave, they found the targets and theirs little boys along with Riku. They sneak down and hid behind a box next to the one year olds.

'' Harry, Henri, Jasper, Gerard, Riku come to us babies'' Sam whisper to the boys and they got up and walked toward them

'' Awe their walking''

'' Alex I don't think this is the time''

Unfortunately the enemy finally noticed the boys and the girls, so Sam and the girls had fight. But there were too many men and the girls were losing until the men were sticking to the wall. The girls look confusion until they heard clapping and they turn around to see the boys clapping their hands.

'' Oh you five are our heroes'' Clover said to the boys as she was holding Jasper and Riku

'' Yes they are'' Alex said holding her son while Sam holding Harry and Henri

When the girls got their boys and had beating the targets, they were waiting for other agents to pick them up. When the agents arrived they capture the targets and let the girls on their plane. When they arrived at WHOOP, they went to see Jerry while the other agents deal with the targets. When they got to Jerry, they saw their friends and family.

'' Hello girls I see you got the boys back'' Jerry said as Britney ran to Riku

'' Thank you'' Britney said to the girls

'' Now Jerry, can you please tell me how you know Harry is a wizard or even who he is'' Sam asked

'' That I will, you see when I was born I was born as a pure-blood wizard but of course I dyeing so my mother sacrifice her's magic to keep me alive. So when I was an adult I was caught in a time warp and I landed in the year 1960. I met a women name Charlotte Potter; she was very beautiful like a goddess. We married too after we met but unlike other marrieds we were so in love. On the 27 of March we had a healthy boy and we named James Charles Potter, his middle name was the name I had used during that time.

I was there for him until he was married to one Lily Marie Evans, then the time warp opened up again and sucks me up in it. I never saw my family again'' Jerry said much to the shock of the others

'' Then why didn't you have magic and not to mention you are Harry's grandfather '' Sam asked

'' Because Sam when James was twelve, he got sick and was dyeing like I was so I gave up my magic for him like my mother did. And before you asked no my twin brother wasn't born with magic, he was born a squib'' Jerry answer then after the others went home to rest, it been a long long day

**Please Review but if you have anything nasty to say I don't want to hear it**

**This is also a challenge that I accept TheAnimeWriterLover**


	3. Chapter 3

It has been a year since that incident and discovery, now it Harry and Henri's second birthday. Everyone was at their birthday party even ones that Sam and Dean didn't know but Harry seems to like their kids. In fact Harry was playing four boys one with blue hair and amber eyes, the second had curly/wavy black hair and violet eyes. The third boy had mousy brown hair and red eyes; the last boy has black hair and chocolate brown eyes. Henri on the hand was playing with Jasper, Gerard, Riku and his others friends.

Dean and Sam also saw their one year old brown hair and cat's eye green eyes daughter was in her pay pen with others one year old kids. Dean went to talk to his friends and the others parents. While Sam went to the new kids parents

'' Hi I'm Samantha Agents and how do you so Harry'' Sam asked the parents

'' Hi I'm Remus Lupin, this is my wife Nymphadora Lupin and these are Augusta Longbottom, Lucinda Pettigrew and Mary Black. Those kids are Teddy Remus Lupin our son, Neville Frank Longbottom, Anthony Peter Pettigrew and Orion Sirius Black'' Remus introduces everyone

'' Oh nice to meet you, Lily had sent me letters about you and others every other day. But now did you find us'' Sam said

'' Dumbledore told us and he also told us what you did, so we wanted to asked you something. We have a friend in Azkaban but Mary think he's innocent we ask you to help please'' Remus asked Sam

'' How does he, oh Jerry'' Sam said

'' Ok we will-'' Sam was saying until

'' Auntie'' Harry cried causing Dean and Sam to ran toward Harry and a fiery red hair women

'' What wrong, Harry'' Sam asked

'' This lady was pulling on my arm'' that got Dean and Sam mad

'' Who do you think you are'' Dean yelled at the women

'' You don't speak to me like that, Fudge said Harry Potter need to be with his real Aunt'' the women growl

'' Molly Weasley, you know as well I do Dumbledore had followed the Potters' will'' Remus growl as aurors came in the house

'' Oh thank goodness you're here arrest them for kidnapping'' Molly order as the aurors arrest her

'' What are you doing'' Molly demand

'' We are arrested you for making a scene and you are going back to where you came from'' one of the aurors said as they drag her away

When that was over, everyone left after helping to clean up the party favors. When they got done, Sam talked to Clover, Alex and the others about what Remus asked her. They all agreed to true free Sirius Orion Black, Martin had told them that he will watch the children. Now that they had Martin to watch the children, they were going leave when the floor had slide opened causing the others even their mothers to fell in. Sam, Clover, Alex, Gabriella, Stella, Carmen, Britney, Dean, Blaine and Kyle landed in chairs in front of Jerry, this time.

'' How the heck did you make my house into- grr don't tell me, my house was built by WHOOP'' Sam asked

'' Yep'' Jerry simply said

'' But enough of that here are the papers about what happen to Sirius Black, now do you stuff ladies and gentlemen'' Jerry said as they left to their mission

Meanwhile with Martin and the children, things going smoothed until Harry, Henri, Jasper, Gerard and Riku had taken off along with Gabriella, Stella, Carmen and Catrina who follow with them. Martin was busy making the kids supper when they had left, so when Martin turn around he noticed the kids were gone.

'' WHERE THE KIDS, WHERE ARE THEY'' Martin yelled as he look everywhere then the floor opened again

'' AHHHHHH'' Martin yelled as he slide down the pit

Martin then fell into a chair in front of Jerry like the others did before. Jerry was smiling at him and was about to say something when

'' I LOST THE KIDS'' Martin yelled

'' What, what do you mean you lost the kids'' Jerry asked his eyes wide open

'' I mean one moment I was making cut bananas then when I turn around they were not there'' Martin said fixing out

'' Ok, ok here what we do I will call for my agents and Dumbledore while you call M.O.M, we will find them and my grandson'' Jerry said as he and Martin call for help

When Jerry called for his agents and Dumbledore he told them about their own mission to find the two and one year's old kids. Dumbledore then lets Jerry have Remus Lupin and more help with the search.

''M.O.M said that two of them were sighting in the Center so they are checking everywhere for them, she also seems very angry when I mention Harry'' Martin said

'' Why'' Jerry asked but noticed Dumbledore biting his lip

'' Albus is there, anything you like to share'' Jerry asked

'' Alright M.O.M is Charlotte Desmera Potter, when you left after your son was married she had used her magic to follow you. Charlotte's magic had made her young and look different well kind of different. I was going to give Harry to her or you if I had known where you were.'' Dumbledore explain causing Jerry and Martin to go into shock

When they woke up, they were informed that Harry and Henri are here along with M.O.M, Diana and Java. Jerry then work to find the other children and when he did he had his agents and Martin go get Jasper and Gerard in Jamaica while he, M.O.M or rather Charlotte go after Gabriella, Stella and Carmen. Diana and Java was sent after Riku, the wizard should help either one of them.

In Malibu Jerry and M.O.M were looking for the three one year olds while Jerry still has feeling of anger at M.O.M.

'' What wrong Jerry'' M.O.M asked as she look around for the kids

'' What I have no idea is wrong Charlotte Desmera Potter, you tell me'' Jerry demand as he kept walking

'' Oh did Dumbledore tell you, Charlus oh yes I knew you are'' Charlotte angrily said

'' Then why didn't you say something'' Jerry said by not they were fighting while Gabriella, Stella and Carmen hid behind a box watching

'' And say what oh hi Jerry I know you may not recognize me but I'm Charlotte Desmera Potter'' Charlotte yelled

'' You should have at less giving me hints who you were'' Jerry growl

'' You really know how to treat a lady''

'' Who said you were a lady, not me'' Jerry said just to push Charlotte over the edge

Jerry and Charlotte were done fighting they were kissing until they heard giggles and they turned to see Gabriella, Stella and Carmen. So they went to pick them up while smiling at each other.

'' I hope the others got Jasper, Gerard and Riku'' Jerry thought

'' How the heck did they get in Malibu''

'' Magic'' Jerry simply said

**Please Review but if you have anything nasty to say I don't want to hear it**

**This is also a challenge that I accept TheAnimeWriterLover**


	4. Chapter 4

In Jamaica Martin and the other agents along with Remus Lupin was trying to find Jasper and Gerard.

'' Ok Martin what is something's they like to do'' Remus asked Martin

'' I know Gerard like to get wet and playing in the sand and Jasper like that too'' Martin said

'' So they magic maybe have taken them to the beach, let's go'' Remus said as they went to look at the beach but was stop

'' But there are over 50 beaches in Jamaica'' one of the agents said

'' You are right, so here what we are going to do'' Remus said

When Remus was done telling what they were going to do, they all went to their assign beaches. When Martin and Remus got to one of the beaches they saw neither Jasper nor Gerard.

'' There not here, let's go'' Martin

'' No Martin there here, I can feel their magic do you know songs Gerard likes'' Remus said then asked

'' What'' Martin asked

'' When my own one year old daughter, heck even when my son went missing but we can feel their magic we sing their favorite songs''

'' And they listen'' Martin asked and Remus just nod his head, so Martin was singing one of their favorite Pokémon songs

'' It's working they coming toward us'' Remus said as he watch Jasper and Gerard walk toward them

'' Got you two, now'' Remus said as he picks up the boys

When Remus and Martin got Jasper and Gerard, they went to find the agents to go back to WHOOP. When they got back to WHOOP, they noticed that every child was there even Riku. Remus went to Harry after giving Martin Jasper, when Remus was next to Harry he gave Harry a stuffed Stag and Doe

'' Prongs, Zoey your back'' Harry happily said hugged the stag and doe

'' Ok guys, when the girls get back from their long term mission let's not tell them about this'' Martin said scared of the girls

'' Agreed'' everyone said

**Please Review but if you have anything nasty to say I don't want to hear it**

**This is also a challenge that I accept TheAnimeWriterLover**

**Right now I'm just uploaded them again so chapter 5 will have to wait for all of them **


End file.
